A Second Chance
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "You dare step back into this village, like absolutely nothing happened! Like you didn't hurt me ! Like you didn't hurt anyone else over here! Like you didn't betray us!"
1. His Return

_Update: EDITED._

**Thought I could write another oneshot. Actually, it's a two-shot. :P Two oneshots. I'm horribly sick and bored so I decided to write. SasuSaku of course... since I don't have the inspiration for another couple... XD Warning slight OOC for Sasuke, but it's really not all that much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay? Okay we'll clear now... –sigh-**

8439462020233938826923

Haruno Sakura...

A pink haired kunoichi. Sparkling emerald eyes. A... womanly body. –ahem- Former fangirl. Was once weak and pathetic in my eyes, but is now...Hn. Okay I'm not good in complimenting others so let's just put it that way: she isn't weak or pathetic anymore. Not that I've let her know that. Not that she would know anytime soon either.

Also known as the best medic and kunoichi in Konoha, her short temper and her attitude that she has inherited from her shishou, Lady Tsunade.

So Haruno Sakura, a girl who claims to be desperately in love with me and had sworn she would help me in any way with revenge and the clan... this girl just _**slapped**_ me?

She.

Slapped.

Me.

_**Me.**_

The invincible, hot, strong, cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha.

And for what reason?

That question, I cannot answer. And I cannot answer because I simply do not know the answer.

So I'm standing here, staring into her furious eyes, my mouth hanging slightly open from the shock. I raised a hand to my face and rubbed my stinging cheek, never breaking the eye contact I have with her.

"What was that for?" I asked apathetically.

My emotionless façade seemed to make her even angrier. I tilted my head slightly to the side, looking deeper into her eyes, finding nothing else then pure hatred.

"What was that for?!" She sneered. "You!" She pressed her finger deep into my chest, and I grunted at the pain, wincing as she neared her face closer to mine, a furious expression plastered on her face. "You dare step back into this village, like absolutely nothing happened! Like you didn't hurt me ! Like you didn't hurt anyone else over here! Like you didn't _**betray**_ us!" She growled, nearing her angered face even nearer. "And now you just expect us to simply _**forgive**_ you?!"

I felt her hot breath on my face, tickling my skin. I was amused, literally. Never had she been actually angry at me. Never had she actually seemed like she hated me. This whole situation was but all so amusing to me.

"Aa." I said coolly, looking towards the crowd around us.

That's when I think I crossed the line with her...

I continued to look around to see some people glaring, most of them whispering things to each other. Probably talking about why, how and when the mighty Uchiha came back. I let my gaze move on different people, seeing new people and old so called friends. Never should I have actually broken my gaze with her furious one, because when I turned to look back at her all I saw was an arm slung at me and a wave of agonizing pain hit my face as her fist made contact with my jaw.

I was launched backwards by the powerful blow and thrown right into a tree. I let myself slide down the trunk, grunting in pain. Something warm trickled down my mouth and I brought my hand up to it, only to realize I was bleeding. Spitting out the blood, I looked up to see Sakura, her arm still slung forward, a deadly expression in her eyes.

I pushed myself up, my onyx eyes locked with her forest green ones. Apparently, my gaze had calmed her down, because she had put her arm down, her eyes softening and now a slightly shocked expression held within them.

"You've grown, Sakura" I stated, tilting my head to the side lightly to expect her.

My voice would have been emotionless to the others, but knowing Sakura, I'm sure she caught the hint of kindness in it.

"I..uhh..." She fumbled with her words, her face flushing a deep red color.

I heard the loud hushing of words shared in the crowd, due to the fact they had expected her to punch me. I stole a glance to them, only to see the Rookie 9 staring at me in bafflement. I let my eyes wander back to her eyes, who were staring curiously at me. Her eyes bore into mine, searching for an answer to her question. I knew what is was, and I knew what she wanted to know, even if she hadn't voiced it aloud.

I broke the contact between our eyes by letting my gaze wander to the bench I had left her on, the night I had left Konoha. Clearly, she had understood I didn't want to answer her question.

"_What happened to you Sasuke? Why are you so different now? Have you achieved your goals? Did you meet someone who...changed you? ...Was it a girl? Why is it you're acting this way?"_

Maybe it was more then one question, I agree, but this was all she wanted to know. From the corner of my eyes I saw her drop her head low to stare at the ground sadly.

"We'll talk about this later" I muttered ever so quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Slightly shocked, she jumped a little and looked up to me. She smiled softly, her hand reaching towards mine to tug lightly. I jumped a little at the contact she had made, but found myself being slightly attracted to the softness of her skin.

She turned towards the crowd, smiling cheekily. "He's back! Uchiha Sasuke is back ! And this time," she turned to steal a glance at me, her smile widening. "He's back for good." she finished softly.

The crowd stayed silent, no doubt because they wanted a good reason to accept me back into the village.

I opened my mouth to talk, only to close it back for a couple of seconds. But nonetheless, I decided to speak up. "Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki members are no longer a threat to Konoha or other villages." The faces brightened up. "They are gone for good" It was only then that the crowd had erupted in cheers and shouts of joy. I looked back to Sakura who was smiling softly at me. There was something that sparkled in her eyes, but I had no time to identify it since a certain person had made me go back to reality.

"Sasuke!" A certain loud mouth shouted. "Teme you're back!"

I broke away our gaze and looked to the yellow-spiked-haired ninja. He was grinning sheepishly, his hand waving in the air, saluting me. I smirked and tilted my head forward slightly as a silent acknowledgment.

Uzumaki Naruto slung his arm over my shoulder, grinning like a fool. "Some ramen?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I quirked a brow in response and frowned. "My treat." He added quickly as he dropped his arm from my shoulder.

I smirked and shook my head at the blonde's antics. "Sakura-chan, wanna come too?" The blonde asked her. I turned my head to glance at her. As soon as our eyes locked she looked down and then looked back up to Naruto. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it back shaking her head. "I have things to do." She murmured quietly, running a hand through her pink hair.

The blond haired boy whined. "Sakura-chaaaaaann!!"

I huffed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, glancing at her one last time before walking away.

"Wh-ahhh ! Teme ! Hey where are you going teme!?" Naruto cried out.

I heard the sound of quick footsteps, which was most likely Naruto catching up to me.

"Ano... Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he waved back at her.

I immediately stopped as Sakura was now in front of me in a flash, her hand grabbing my wrist tightly, almost painfully. I didn't let the shock show but simple stared impassively at her. "What?" I asked irritably, narrowing my gaze in an intimidating stare.

"You still don't have my forgiveness Uchiha. And to get it you'll have to make me believe you actually _do_ want it."

There was a short pause.

I narrowed my eyes to the ground and snatched my wrist away from her grasp. "What makes you think I want your forgiveness, Sakura?" I looked down to my hands, something akin to pain and regret flashing in my eyes. "How could you forgive me? Me, who has done so many terrible things..." I clenched my fists tightly. "How could **anyone** forgive me?" I spat angrily, coldly.

I looked up at her to see her pained face. She locked her apologetic eyes with my angry ones, and it was only then that I realised Naruto's chakra was not around, to which I concluded that he had left. "I don't deserve to be forgiven, Sakura." I said almost quietly. "I don't even deserve to be here." I walked past her, bumping my shoulder into hers intentionally.

She grabbed my wrist for the second time that day, but very painfully. "Then why did you come back then?!" She cried out. I turned my head slightly to glance at her, expecting to see tears rolling down her face. But no, her face was calm, although sad.

I stared at her a little while before truthfully answering "I don't know." I tried getting my wrist away from her grasp but she held onto it tightly. "Sasuke..." She started softly.

The softness of her voice almost hurt me. I had missed hearing her voice calling out my name. And it was at that moment I realised she did not have the '-kun' to it. I suddenly found myself missing the kind suffix. I continued to stare directly and almost coldly into her eyes, not that she minded. She sighed and tugged a piece of hair behind her ear before letting go of my wrist and looking up to me. I started walking away, seeing as she didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, Sasuke" she called out softly.

I turned to look at her, a calm expression taking over my cold and emotionless one. The silence reigned over us both. We stood there, staring at each other, before I started walking away once more, in the direction of my old home, the Uchiha mansion.

I hadn't said it aloud, but it was like a silent conversation we just had.

"_But would you be able to give me a second chance, Sakura?"_

"_Yes"_

8946329204625953273883

**Okay so I don't know if this is good, but I think it is. I personally liked it. I'm going to write another oneshot after this one which is the sequel to this So Sasuke wasn't too OOC, just a little because he actually talked more then he usually does. But hey, I guess he did change after coming back from killing Orochimaru, his brother and the Akatsuki.**

**Review please !**


	2. Second Chance

_Update: EDITED._

**Okay so this is second oneshot I had promised. Sequel to the first one of course... if it wasn't it wouldn't be following this other oneshot, but would simply be in another new story thingy... --' The last one was from Sasuke's POV but this time, it's from Sakura's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ! –cries-**

85395389702385639302683

Uchiha Sasuke...

Raven hair. Deep onyx eyes. A very well built and muscled body. Konoha's heartthrob. Traitor and heartbreaker. The man I had once loved. Scratch that, I still love him. He is known for his fantastic skills and undeniable good looks. Also known for his cold and distant attitude. The last Uchiha existing, since he apparently succeeded in killing his brother. Alas, the Uchiha heir has completed one of his goals; rebuilding his clan is his second. Or has he rebuilt it already?

I have known Sasuke almost all my life, and I never though he acted weird. That was because he NEVER acted weird. But now, ever since he came back to Konoha, he has been acting very _very_ weird. I was used to his cold and distant attitude, but ever since he came back he's been awfully tranquil. He no longer wore a cold or emotionless expression, it was always a peaceful one. It's as if he'd finally melted a bit.

Maybe it's because of the fact that he had avenged his clan and eliminated the high threats of Konoha. No more Itachi to worry about, no more Orochimaru to be afraid of, no more Akatsuki to be terrified of. Maybe he met a girl who he fell in love too...Was it possible he finally has the opportunity to live a peaceful and good life now?

I sighed and continued strolling down the street, staring at the ground, deep in thoughts. Right now it was very late. I couldn't sleep since far too many things had been bothering me lately. So I decided to take a walk outside to clear my mind, not even caring about what time it was.

It's been a little while he's back to Konoha, and lately, I can't help but to conclude that he's avoiding me. I've never really seen him ever since he came back. I ran into him about twice but we didn't say anything, since he was apparently in a hurry. Well I thought so, since he would quickly step away from me and disappear within seconds.

I let out another long sigh, and gasped lightly as I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Curse me for being so distracted!

"Itai..." I muttered quietly, rubbing my aching back.

I saw a hand reached out to me, offering to help me up. I looked up and found, to my extreme surprise, Sasuke handing his hand out to me. I stared down at his hand as if I had no idea what it was and that it was the first time I'd seen one. He leaned his hand towards me a little closer, asking me to take it. I hesitantly did as he told, and then he pulled me back up.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Aa."

There was a very uncomfortable silence between the both of us, and I rubbed my arms unconsciously.

"Are you cold?" he suddenly asked.

The sudden question surprised me and made me jump. I looked up at him, met by the sight of him with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking calmly at me. "Humm..." I looked back down to the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Kind of" I finally said.

Another long, awkward silence.

"What are you doing outside so late?" He questioned apathetically, eying me with his obsidian eyes.

I looked up curiously at him, frowning. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Hn"

His eyes were on me, I could feel it, as if he was pressuring me to answer. I sighed, "I couldn't sleep." I finally admitted.

"How so?"

I looked at him weirdly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Hn"

I kept on looking at him suspiciously. "Seriously, you're acting weird Sasuke"

He shrugged lazily, his eyes boring into mine. "People change with time."

A cold breeze blew and I shivered, rubbing my arms to warm me up.

"You're cold" He stated.

I snorted. "No really? I hadn't noticed. I just think my skin is so soft, that's why I'm rubbing my shoulders." I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

I gave him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think' look.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes, sighing irritably. "Do you mind if we go to your house?"

He looked at me suspiciously, and it didn't take an idiot to know what he was thinking. The bastard thought I was implying something innapropriate!

"It's cold outside, it'd be better to go somewhere instead of staying here, freezing to the bones. And we're right in front of your house." I explained, surprised to hear that my tone was rather droning and annoyed.

He looked to his left to look at his mansion, as if he just realised it was there. "Aa."

As we entered his house, I took off my shoes and he motioned to me to sit in the living room. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate" he muttered, making his way to his kitchen.

I only smiled very slightly to him and tilted my head forward as a thank you. I took the time to look around his house, noticing how big and how surprisingly very clean it was. I sat down on the couch that was the closest to the fire which was burning up and then sighed, relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the living room.

I was beginning to feel drowsy but suddenly became very awake as something was thrown at me. I had realized seconds after that it was a blanket. I pushed the blanket off from my head to see Sasuke standing calmly in front of me with two cups of hot chocolate. "You said you were cold" He stated coolly as he handed me a cup. I laughed softly and reached out to grab it, smiling lightly. Sasuke sat on the other couch, and he simply stared at me, occasionally sipping his drink. I shifted a bit every once in a while, feeling very uncomfortably under his watching gaze.

I sipped my drink and decided to turn my attention to the fire which was cracking slightly, due to the fact that it was burning logs. About half an hour passed with complete silence, besides the sipping of the drinks, the clock ticking and the fire cracking.

"Have you been avoiding me?" I asked quietly after a while.

Hearing no sound whatsoever after a while, I looked at him to see him with eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He jumped slightly and opened his eyes to look at me. We stared quietly at each other before he interrupted the silence. "the –kun is back" He stated. Slightly taken aback he had even noticed I hadn't used the suffix to his name before, I blushed and looked down.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Sakura"

I looked up at him disbelievingly, snorting. "Right."

"Sakura" He said sternly. "I'm serious."

I sighed and looked down. "I don't know if I can believe you anymore Sasuke"

"Try"

I looked up at him shocked, and stared at him very strangely. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not the only one who changed. You changed too." He stared. "For the better" I quickly added, smiling warmly at him.

He sighed and looked down. "It still doesn't change what I've done."

I stood up and approached him, taking his hands in mine. "Everybody makes mistakes Sasuke"

He took his hands away from mine, and shook his head. "I can't be forgiven for what mistakes I've done." He said quietly. I stared in those soft and coal eyes of his, which contained pure shame and guilt. "No matter how bad they are, I'm sure it can be forgiven" I reassured him, smiling kindly.

He pushed me against the wall, his sharingan now activated. "Could you forgive me knowing I've killed so many people!?" He shouted. "Knowing I've killed so many innocents !?" I shut my eyes tightly, looking away from him. He released my wrists from his firm grip and backed away, looking down at his hands. "These hands... They've been stained with blood constantly. I've killed wives, husbands! " He paused, grimacing, "...though I hadn't been able to kill children."

I stepped towards him. "You didn't have the heart to kill them..." I whispered softly.

He gritted his teeth. "But I watched them die without doing anything ! Without saying anything! I watched them slit the children's throat, stab their hearts, I've watch them drown them !" Tears stung my eyes as I listened to his confessions, and my heart broke in two as I watching him bury his head in his hands. "I didn't do anything... I'm a horrible person, Sakura... Such a horrible person... A cold stone hearted person, a **murderer **!"

"No you're not!" I cried out. "You're Sasuke ! You're a wonderful shinobi who's saved so many people's lives, you've saved my life so many times, and you've protected us with your life! You're Naruto's best friend, and you're like a brother to him! You're Kakashi's student, and are almost like a son to him ! You're my team-mate and..." I choked a sob. "And you're the man I've fallen in love with so many years ago before you left us..." I took another step towards him, and he only stared with a painful, and ashamed expression. "You left us because you wanted to avenge your clan, and you thought going to Orochimaru was the only way! But look at what this had brought us to Sasuke, you're back here with us..." I murmured, tears falling from my eyes, to my cheeks, and then down to my chin. "You've come back to us... And even if I know you have done such terrible things, and that you have broken my heart... I still love you Sasuke-kun..." I finished, smiling warmly, hot tears still streaming down my face.

"I don't deserve your love, Sakura..." He muttered, still staring down at his hands.

I ran over to him and embraced him tightly, biting my lip to hold back another fit of tears. I felt him stiffen and I pulled back, taking his hands in mine. "But I disagree, Sasuke-kun. I think you deserve it. You deserve everything I'm willing to give you." He didn't pull his hands away from mine, but simply stared into my watery, emerald eyes.

"Why?" He asked quietly as he looked down. "Why do you do all these things for me?" He asked a little louder, looking up to me. His onyx eyes bore into my emerald ones, and I smiled softly.

"Because that's what we do when we love someone, Sasuke-kun" I whispered.

I saw the kindness sparkling in his eyes before they closed, and something soft was pressing against my lips. Soon I realised... It was _Sasuke Uchiha_, who was **kissing** me. Without hesitation, I returned his soft kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other was burying somewhere in his hair, playing with his raven locks. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing my body firmly against his.

And it was that particular night that Sasuke Uchiha and I ended up together.

It was also this particular night that I, Haruno Sakura, gave Sasuke Uchiha a second chance.

732297228622963256327638

**THE END!! Cute no? I liked it and he isn't like... wayyyyyyy OOC. At least, I think so. And I'm warning you guys, in my stories, I don't think Sasuke will ever say "I love you" aloud to Sakura, simply because I think Sasuke isn't able to do that. but who knows... maybe I'll find a way to make him say it :P**

**Please review !!**


End file.
